My one and only
by Tsuna97
Summary: Gray and Lucy notices their feeling for each other. How will it go? Will Lucy be his "one and only"? Read to find out :3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day at the guild, Natsu picking a fight with Gray and Gajeel, Cana having a drinking-contest with Macao, Mirajane was in "matchmaker-mode" against Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna staring lovingly at Natsu while he was fighting, and Levy, being the Bookworm, was reading a book. Lucy on the other hand, sat at the bar, bored as hell. She looked over to the fight with the boys, but most at Gray. She did not know why, though. _When I think of it, he is quite a good-looking and handsome guy… wha? What am I thinking?! Snap out of it Lucy! He is only a nakama, and your best friend. _But why did Lucy feel so warm and nervous on the inside when she was thinking of him, talking to him or walking with him? She snapped out of it when she saw Mirajane looking worriedly at her. "Are you okay Lucy?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine… I think… Ne, Mira, what do you do when you feel something for somebody, like you feel warm and nervous on the inside?" Lucy asked. Mira looked at Gray, then at Lucy, and said, "Is this about a certain Ice Mage, Lucy?". Lucy looked dumbfounded at Mira. "W-wh-why do y-you th-think that Mira?". She smiled nervously. "Oh, come on Lucy! Everybody know you feel something for Gray". "no I-I d-don't". Mira sighed. "You can't fool me, Lucy. Just tell your feelings to him before it's too late, okay?". Lucy just stared at Mira, then nodded. Lucy walked up to Gray. "Ne, Gray, can I talk to you?" Lucy asked. Gray stopped fighting, looked at Lucy, and smiled. "Yeah, sure" he answered. They walked out of the guild and walked to the park. They stopped at a bench.

**Lucy's POV**

I felt stupid and I was nervous as hell! I don't know how to say it to him! Sigh, I just have to try. Here goes…  
"Gray… I don't know how to say this, and I hope that what I'm about to say is not going to ruin our friendship. Well… th-the thing i-is that… i-I re-really l-lo-love you Gray. I al-always has. I know you don't love m-me b-back, but-". I was interrupted by Gray… kissing me! First I was shocked, then I just melted in the kiss. We parted from the kiss to get some air. My face was flushed. "You know Lucy, since the day you first came to the guild, my heart almost stopped. I knew that, that day, I was in love with you Lucy. You are my smile. Every time I'm with you, you make me smile, you make me feel warm inside. But one thing is for sure, and that is that I truly love you Lucy!" He smiled at me. I didn't know what to say to prove my happiness. But I did something that shocked Gray a little… I threw myself at him with my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. He put his arms on my waist, and pulled me closer. I don't know how long we stood there, but I think it was for at least five minutes. Soon, we pulled away to get some air. "So does that mean we are together?" I asked with a smile. He returned the smile, and kissed me on my cheek. "I think we are". He then took me into a tight embrace and whispered, "I love you Lucy". I smiled against his chest, and answered, "I love you too Gray". He broke from the hug, and looked at me lovingly. I smiled. He then held out a hand, and I gladly took it, smiling at Gray.

**Gray's POV**

When Lucy smiled to me, I just felt like the luckiest man alive! I can't believe I have such a beautiful girlfriend. We walked hand in hand to the guild. I couldn't help but to smile all the way. When we came in front of the guild, I opened the door. There was a huge fight when Lucy and I walked inside the guild. Suddenly, everything stopped, and the whole guild was looking at us.

**Normal POV**

When Lucy and Gray stepped inside the guild, hand in hand, everyone was shocked. Mira passed out, Juvia yelling "Love rival" to Lucy, same as always, Erza dropped her strawberry-cake on the floor, and then Levy, Lisanna and Erza came running towards Lucy and asking her questions, while Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal ran to Gray. It was a mess.

**With the girls**

"Since when did you two hang out?" Erza asked Lucy. "Who confessed first?" Levy asked. "I thought you liked Natsu, lucy?" Lisanna said. Lucy's face was flushed. She felt so embarrassed. "Well, Mira said that I couldn't fool her, so she said that I should confess to him before it was too late. I walked over to Gray and said I wanted to talk to him. He smiled and nodded. Then we went to the park. I told him that I told Gray that I have loved him since the first time I saw him, and I said that I would understand if he didn't feel the same way, but before I could continue my sentence, he interrupted me with a kiss on the lips!" Lucy said. She looked at the girls, who had a shocked lock on their face, then they squealed, then Levy said, "Omg! Lu-chan, that's so sweet!". Lucy blushed and smiled to her friends.

**With the boys**

"So you finally got the girl you have loved for a long, long time, ne Gray?" Jellal said. Gray blushed, but nodded and smiled. "Hey Ice cube! What's with you and Lucy? Since when did you and Lucy start dating?" Natsu said. "Gehe, finally got Bunnie-girl, Gray?" Gajeel said. Gray sighed. "We started from today, when she confessed to me, and when… I kissed her" Gray said, while blushing. Gray looked at his friends shocked face, then they began to laugh. Gray felt so embarrassed. "She confessed first?" Gajeel said while laughing. Gray groaned. "But that doesn't matter, what matters now, is that Gray finally has a girl!" Jellal laughed. "The only one who is left, is Natsu and Gajeel" He smirked. Natsu and Gajeel blushed 50 shades of red. _Payback is sweet_, Gray tought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up next morning and felt great! The sun was shining through my window, birds were singing, and I was in a good mood. I decided to take a bath before I went to the guild. I put on the water. Meanwhile, I thought of my friends and Gray… _Gray. _I miss him. Even if I saw him yesterday, I still miss him, but come on… who doesn't miss your boyfriend? I wonder if he misses me and is thinking of me. I smirked at that thought. When the water was done, I took of my clothes and went to the bathtub. I sighed. Freedom. I decided to summon Plue, so that he could keep me with company.

**10 minutes later**

When I was done in the bath, I went to eat some breakfast. But when I came to the kitchen, I didn't feel so hungry. So I just went right to the guild.

**Gray's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I felt happy. Happy that Lucy confessed to me, happy that I have the most amazing girlfriend like Lucy. I can't stop thinking of Lucy. She just makes me smile all the time. I kind of misses her though, even if I saw her yesterday, I can't be away from her. I wonder if she misses me too. I smirked. I went to get dressed in my usual outfit, then I went to the guild.

**Normal POV**

Lucy came to the guild, only to notice that her beloved boyfriend wasn't here yet, so she went to the bar to sit with Erza and Levy. "Morning guys!" Lucy said sheerfully. "Oh, morning Lu-chan" Levy said. Erza was busy with her strawberry-cake, so she just looked at Lucy and nodded. After a while of chatting, Lucy felt some strong arms sneak up to her waist, she froze at first, then she calmed down. She turned around, only to meet Gray with a kiss on the lips. Levy squealed while Erza smiled. "Hey Luce" Gray smiled. "Hey Gray" Lucy smiled. "I have missed you" he said while smirking. Lucy giggled. "I have missed you too". "Wanna go for a mission? Just the two of us?" he asked. "Sure, just pick one you like" She smiled. He nodded and went to the request-board. Lucy sighed and smiled. "Ne, Erza, how are you and Jellal doing" Lucy asked. Erza stopped eating, and turned 50 shades of red before answering, "We are doing fine, he is such a good guy, you know?" Erza smiled. Lucy returned the smile. She then turned to her bookworm-friend. "So Levy…. Are you going to confess to Gajeel soon?" Lucy teased. Levy blushed. "I don't know how to say it, Lu-chan, and I don't know if he likes me back." Levy looked down. "Just confess to him. And believe me, he likes you back. I mean, have you ever seen how much he looks at you?" Lucy smiled to her best friend. Levy blushed, but smiled too. Then Gray came and said he had picked a mission. Lucy said goodbye to her friends and went to pack her bags. Gray came over to help her.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey Luce," he started. "You know I love you right?" I smiled and answered, "Yes, and I love you too." I gave him a kiss on the lips. When we were done packing our stuff, we went to the train station. Gray took my bag, and placed it on the shelf. I thanked him and went to find a place to sit. When Gray sat beside me, I laid my head on his lap and smiled up to his face. He began to stroke my hair and told me he loved me all the time. "You know, I'll never get tired of hearing you say you love me. It mean so much to hear that somebody love me. Nobody ever told me that, you know?" I smiled sadly. He looked at me and said, "I will always love you, Luce. I will always be by your side when you need me. I will protect you from danger. And most of all, I will do everything to see you smile." He then leaned down, and kissed my lips. When we pulled apart from the kiss, I smiled. "I'm really the luckiest person alive to have somebody like you, Gray." He smiled back and said, "I love you, Luce." I nodded and said, "I love you too, Gray." Then we both fell asleep.

_**~Sorry about this short chapter. The next chapter will be a bit longer. Next chapter will be about the mission. Hope you liked it! Please R&R ^^~**_

_**Signed**_

_**Tsuna97**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! This chapter is about the Mission, but a little feelings in the beginning, Hope you don't mind, minna! :3**

**Thanks for the reviews **_**Nora57**_**! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Normal POV**

The train stopped in Era train station,were Gray and Lucy were having their mission. It was around 8 PM, so they took their package and went to a hotel to sleep in to next morning.

**Gray's POV**

We ordered a hotel-room to sleep in for the night before we went on our mission. It was a long ride on the train, so Lucy and I were a bit exhausted. When we entered our room, I took of my coat, and went to bed. Lucy laid her head on my chest, and I pulled her closer with my arms. We both fell asleep after that.

**Lucy's POV **

It was morning. I felt some strong arms around me; I looked up to Gray's sleeping face, and smiled. I went up and kissed his lips. He moved a bit, I giggled. Then he opened one eye then the second eye. God, he was even hot when he was sleepy. He looked at me and said, "That has to be the best wake-up call ever." Then he kissed me on my lips. I smiled. "And why is that, if I may ask?", I asked with a smile. "Because I was waked up by the most beautiful girl in the whole world.", he said. I blushed at his answer. He laughed. I blushed even more. I looked away. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face so he could see my face. He then pulled me closer to his face and captured my lips in his. I just melted in his kiss. When we broke apart, I looked at him lovingly. He smiled at me. "Well, I have to be the luckiest girl since I have the best boyfriend ever. There is 4 things I really love about you." He smirked and said, "And what is that if I may ask?" I smiled. "1. Your abs." he smirked. I looked at his face. "2. Your look". Then his lips. "3. Your smile." He smiled. "And the best and last thing I love about you, is your personality and kindness. You have a unique personality that no one ever has. Your kindness, your care for people. No one has ever cared about me before. No one has ever cared if I was sad or something, so I still can't believe that I have you in my life. I'm really happy I met you, Gray." I smiled sadly. I could see the sad look on his face. He then pulled me to a strong embrace. "Don't worry Luce… I will always love you, no matter what. I promise." Gray said. Then he kissed me. It wasn't just a peak on the lips, it was more like a long and passionately kiss witch meant 'I-will-love-you-and-care-about-you-forever'-kiss. Now I know that I can trust him.

**Normal POV**

They broke from the kiss, and looked at each other. Both smiled. Then they went to get dressed and went to the mission. Suddenly, Lucy stopped. Gray had a puzzled look on his face. "Gray, I forgot to ask what the mission is about?", Lucy asked. Gray face-palmed and smirked. "Sorry Luce, I forgot to tell you.", he said. Lucy laughed and said, "No problem, Gray. So what I the mission about?". Gray took out the **mission-tag**, and handed it to Lucy. Lucy took it, and read it. Then she nodded and looked at Gray, and said, "So we are going to take some Vulcans? Well, that's easy, right?". Gray smiled and nodded.

**Timeskip: In the mission Normal POV**

Lucy panted. She was exhausted. Lucy had summoned Loki to help them. When Lucy took down the last Vulcan, she collapsed to her knees. Lucy nodded to Loki and said he could go back. He nodded, and went back. Lucy looked over to Gray. He took down the final Vulcan and killed it. Lucy smiled and he smiled back. But the smile on his face disappeared when he saw one last Vulcan ready to strike Lucy. "LUCY! BEHIND YOU! GET OUT OF THE WAY!", Gray yelled. Lucy looked behind her, only to get stabbed in the back and thrown in a wall. Luce yelled out in pain, and then got unconscious. Gray was furious. "You… are going to die!", Gray said. "Ice-make: Hammer!", Gray yelled as he ran towards the Vulcan, and crushed it. When I took down the Vulcan, he ran towards Lucy. "Luce! Luce! Come on, hang in there! Don't you leave me here! Come on Luce…", Gray said. He hugged her close. He lifted her up bridal-style in his arms and ran to the city to find a doctor. When he found a doctor, he put Lucy down on the bed so the doctor could look at her.

**20 minutes later Gray's POV**

I sat in the waiting room while the doctor took care of Lucy. I am so worried about her. She cannot die. I cannot live without her. I hid my face in my hands and cried. Then I heard a door open. I looked up to see the doctor come out of Lucy's room. I went up to him and asked, "How is she, doctor? Is she okay?". The doctor smiled, and said, "She's fine, but I'm sorry to say, that she is in a coma. You can see her if you want?". I was in shock, after hearing that Lucy was in coma. I just walked in to her room. She laid on her bed, with bandages around her waist. I went to her side, pulled out a chair, and sat down. I held her hand in mine. I felt tears run down my cheek. I looked up to her face, and said, "Luce, please wake up. I can't live without you. Like I said, you are my smile. I feel lonely, and I need you Luce. I wanna live with you forever. I love you Luce, so don't leave me!" When I was done, I put my head on her bed and cried. The doctor came in and said, "You can take her back to were you come from, but you have to be careful not to meet any Vulcans on your way." I looked at the doctor, then at my Luce, then at the doctor and nodded. I lifted her up bridal style, and was about to enter the door, when the doctor stops me. "I can give you a ride to the train if you want?", he said. I looked at him, smiled and nodded.

**Timeskip: Magnolia train station Normal POV**

Gray waved goodbye to the doctor and thanked him. Gray then took Lucy to her apartment and laid her on her bed. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. He was going to watch her and stay with her until she woke up. _I probably need to go to the guild and tell what happened to Lucy tomorrow,_ Gray thought. He then fell asleep in her chair.

**Next morning**

Gray woke up, stretched his arms and yawned. He looked over to Lucy. She was still in coma. She laid just like he laid her down. She hadn't moved at all. Gray sighed. Gray stood up and went to the guild.

**Timeskip: At the guild, still Normal POV**

It was a normal day at the guild when Gray came to the guild. He muttered a "I'm back" to the rest of the guild. They all looked at Gray and said, "Hey Gray! Welcome back!". Gray looked down and went towards the bar. "Welcome back, Gray.", Mira said. Gray looked at Mira and nodded in acknowledge. "Mira, is Master here? I need to talk to him." Gray said. Mira nodded. Gray then went to Makarov's office. Gray knocked on the door and went in when he heard a "come in". Makarov looked up from his work and looked at Gray. "Ah, Gray! I see you are back from the mission. How did it go?", Makarov asked. Gray looked down. Makarov frowned. "Gray, what happened, and were is Lucy?" Makarov asked again, but with a stern voice. Gray looked up with tears in his eyes, and said, "The mission went good, until Lucy was stabbed trough her stomach. I took her to a doctor. When he was done with her, he said she was fine, but she is in a coma." Makarovs eyes widened. "What?! She is in a coma?", he yelled. Gray looked down again. "I have to tell this to the guild, Gray. They need to know what happened to their comrade." Gray only nodded. Makarov then walked out of his office, Gray following. "Listen up brats! I have some bad news to tell you, so listen up!" Makarov said. He took a deep breath and said, "The reason Lucy isn't here, is because she is at her apartment… in coma." When he said she was in coma, the guild went wild in shock. "WHAT? What happened? Why is she in coma?!", Natsu yelled in a furious voice. Makarov looked to Gray. Gray sighed. "Lucy and I were fighting the Vulcans, we were pretty exhausted. Lucy thought that one of the Vulcans she had taken, was dead, but it was alive. Therefore, when the Vulcan got the chance, he stabbed her trough her stomach and threw her in a wall. She lost consciousness when she hit the wall. I finished the Vulcans, then I took her to a doctor who took care of her. When he was done, he said she was in coma in shock." When Gray finished the sentence, the whole guild could see the sorrow in his eyes. Gray told Makarov that he would visit Lucy, who nodded.

**At Lucy's apartment Gray's POV**

When I came to Lucy's apartment and went to her room, only to find her still asleep, I broke down crying on her bed. I held her hand in my hands and kissed it. I felt so empty without her around me. I just hope she wakes up soon.

**Timeskip: 8 months, Gray's POV**

Lucy still hasn't woken up yet, and I don't know when she will wake up. Everyone came to visit her and me, since I moved in there to watch over her. When they found Lucy, still on the bed, they felt sorrow take over the happiness they had. They have been supportive the whole time since they found out about Lucy being in coma. When they left, I took out a black box from my pocket. I want to live with Lucy forever, in sickness and in health. No matter what, I will still love her. I took her hand in mine, and said, "Luce, you have to wake up soon. I can't live without you. I can't take it anymore. I want you to be my wife and be happy. I'm not happy anymore, because you haven't woken up yet. Please Luce! You have to wake up! I need you". When I was done, I broke down in tears on her hand. I kissed her hand and held it tightly. Suddenly, something I have never thought would happen, I felt her hand move. I looked up to her face, and that's where I saw something I have missed. Her smile. I took her in a tight embrace and cried on her shoulder. She patted my back. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you Luce? I'm so glad you woke up!", I cried. She sighed and kissed my head. "How long have I been away?", Lucy asked. I looked at her in sorrow and said, "For 8 months, Luce." She was shocked. She then cried on my shoulder. "It's okay Luce. I'm here, I've been since you first came in coma. So has the rest of the guild.", I said. "But there is one thing I have wanted to ask you, Luce.", I said. She looked at me, and I smiled. I went down in one knee, and took out the box from my pocket and said, "I promise you that I love you and I will always love you and be here for you. So I ask you this, Luce; Will you marry me?". She had tears in her eyes. "Yes! Yes I will marry you, Gray!", she cried and jumped in my arms. I sighed with happiness. I took out the ring, took her hand, and put the ring on her finger. I smiled and said, "I love you Luce." She smiled while crying. "I love you too, Gray!" I then kissed her. Finally, she woke up, and I have never been this happy before! Now, I can marry the most beautiful girl in the whole world. We can finally live forever.

**Sorry about the late update! Had a writing-problem :3 But I will pst chapter 4 as soon as possible! Chapter 4 may be the last chapter, but we'll see!  
Signed**

**Tsuna97**


End file.
